Loveless Finds a New Lover
by Butterfly Editor
Summary: Cloud's sister visits cloud when she becomes worried due to a severe lack of letters. She finds love with someone and a certain poem. It is the beginning of a nice quiet courtship or is it? after all dating a first class can't be that safe.
1. Prologue

I looked up at the shinra building it was an enormous building with the most advanced technology in the region. I'm going to visit my brother today and report back to mom hopefully with some news little brother hasn't written anyone in months actually not since he was accepted into the cadet program. I hope he's okay.

Walking up to the front desk when I got there it seemed the secretary was to busy to notice me. I waited a minute before clearing my throat. She halted in her typing to look up at me. "Hello how may I help you miss?"

"I'm here to see my brother. He hasn't written mom and me in months and we are beginning to worry about him." I said plainly with a hint of sweetness.

"Name please."

"Cloud Strife. My name is Ailae Strife, Cloud's older sister."

* * *

Well this is the prologue what do you think about it. tell me please I just want to know if your interested in it. I don't focus on stories when I don't have the will or inspiration to do it but I come back to it unless I view it as a dead end then I put it up for adoption or delete it from my story idea list. Anyway tell me if you think it will be interesting.


	2. Puppy Trouble

_"Name please."_

_"Cloud Strife. My name is Ailae Strife, Cloud's older sister."_

Looking up at the conversation as I passed by I noticed a great resemblance to cloud in the girl. Liquid sunlight locks, ocean blue eyes and sun kissed skin not to mention a terrible sense of fashion. Yup definitely related. But just to be sure.

"Hey chocobo girl." She turned to me with an angry glint in her eyes. "Your related to cadet chocobo?" She just seemed to ball up her fists at her sides and glare at me with pure malice.

"Don't you fucking call my brother names he had enough of that shit back home in Nebelium." I through my hands up in the airwaving them in front of my face.

"Oh steady steady." I say as she advances on me. "It was an affectionate nickname." she keeps on walking stomping towards me. "Please I don't hit girls." I said bringing out the kicked puppy look to the front full force. It didn't work like it doesn't with cloud confirming it was his sister. Unfortunately that wasn't a good thing right now. I wound up getting dragged by the ear to her face.

"Tell me where my brother is or I'll punch your face in." I didn't take the threat lightly. So I led her to cadet directed her to cadet quarters seeming as she wouldn't let go of my ear so I couldn't lead her. Damn girl is strong.

When we finally got there the door was open so that meant there was someone there. "If he isn't here I'm dragging you all over the building by the ear like a little puppy until we find him." okay that would be humiliating my cred would be ruined and my pride has already taken a blow today. I nod frantically until I realize she hadn't let go of my ear then I just wince. While she dragged me into the room I pulled out my phs and texted Reno, angeal, and genesis for help.

_Crazy sister of cadet dragging me through the whole building for 'insulting' her brother. help me my ear hurts!_

As soon as I finished the last text message it was snatched out of my hands and thrown to the floor followed by a quick stomping of someone's heel. Looking throughout the room I could onlythink damn.

"Cloud isn't here you know what that means right?" I groaned. I'm gonna kill cloud's mother giving birth to a she devil.

* * *

Looking down at my text I couldn't help but laugh Zack got into trouble again in the most unexpected way. Maybe we can recruit this girl into the turks! I couldn't help it I showed the text to Tseng. "Puppy got in trouble again." He looked at the text and a smile came onto his constant frowny face.

"It takes alot to overpower a first maybe we should recruit her."

"Exactly my thoughts."

"Shouldn't you help him and see just who this lady is?"

"Nah how about we send cissnei against hitting girls remember."

"Alright she will be sent over as soon as possible." A small laugh escaped his lips at Zack's suffering.

* * *

My cell phone went off seeing the text I shook my head puppy got in trouble again. Getting up I ignored my paperwork for awhile in favor of helping my pupil.

* * *

My phone went off looked at the text and just went back to my work chuckling to myself. I'm not gonna help the guy he can help himself!


	3. Unexpected Side of Sephiroth

I wandered around the building I just failed guns class again and geography and survival too. I'm never going to get to the conditioning phase if I don't pass my classes. Then I'll be forced to take an infantry position, Uh. I stopped and banged my head against the nearest door. When I was done with my self punishment I finally noticed where I was, the training room. A sad smile on my lips I entered for what might be my last time in there if I the company didn't keep me on for another 4 months.

Once inside I noticed there was another soldier in there. It was Sephiroth entering I picked up my standard sword. "Sir, Would you mind if I turn on the monsters? Sir."

"Not at all." Turning them on I moved them to level 3.

"Wish I could go higher but I don't have the clearance. So sorry if they are pretty weak they are weak even for me." I saw him nodd out of the corner. Suddenly we are in nebelium mountains. A bunch of wolves and bombs formed. slowly I drew my sword from it's sheeth and got in battle position I may not be strong but I sure as hell am fast. So that's what I used my speed. slashing and hacking and dodging I left few standing I didn't let a single one near sephiroth. They were mine afterall. The bombs if they were about to explode I knocked them into another monster, perferably a cluster. I managed to wipe ot the 20 wolfs and 3 bombs in under 2 minutes with barely a scratch on me. I don't see why they would discharge me just for my grades when I have plenty of other redeeming qualities.

A slow clap followed after a minute. turning I saw it was Sephiroth. I blushed. "would you like me to turn the level to 5?" I nodded pretty embarrassed. The scene changed and the next thing I know a pretty big mutant bull thing popped up with a few machines beside it. Scanning them over for any possible weak points quickly I charged. The machines were obviously not as tough as the others. It's best to have one target to focus on instead of 3. I hacked them apart with my sword. When I was done with them I turned to the big bull beast which was right in my face. I quickly dodged to the side avoidiong fire breath. Not reall thinking I jumped on the things back and plunged my sword into it and as it writhed and squirmed it slowly died.

"Your skills are exemplary for a cadet would you like me to train you personally?" My heart damn near stopped beating it was a dream come true. Sephiroth my childhood crush wants to train me.

"Yes sir, it would be an honor sir."

"Stop calling being so formal, cadet what is your name?"

"Cloud Strife may I call you Sephiroth General?"

"Yes, you may."

"Um, Sephiroth may I spar with you?"

"Do whatever you want but you'll need a better sword than that."

"alright"

Then Sephiroth said something that I never thought he'd say sounding slightly happy. but he did.

"Let's go shopping!"

I nearly had a heart attack from the shick alone. Who new Sephiroth had a girly side.


	4. Evil Fingers

Getting back from town I was heading towards my dorm when I heard a commotion looking in that direction I couldn't stop laughing. Zack was being pulled along by his ear by a woman in from of Cissnei and Angeal oh the humiliation. She seemed familiar but I couldn't place her without a face so I just stood there laughing my butt off. That is until Zack spotted me. "Cloud Strife get your crazy she devil sister off me." All my laughter stopped as she spotted me. My blood ran cold and I began to back away slowly hoping she wouldn't notice. No such luck. She started advancing on me. I ran like the demons from hell were at my heel. Well one of them was. I didn't really get far before I was tackled to the floor. "You forgot to write me and mom little brother. You know what that means." I felt a hand start at my ribs begin to tickle. I can't stand her tickling she doesn't stop it when I ask her she tickles me till I literally cry.

"No no anything but that." I begin trying to get away but she just shraddles my waist using her weight to keep me trapped. "Please sister have mercy!" I said as her evil fingers began making me laugh. I kept trying to squirm away. It wasn't till I began crying that I remembered I was in the middle of the hall and anybody could walk by. Just then commander Sephiroth walked by and raised an eyebrow at me and just walked away. I can't believe it they are both the devil in disquise. At least she stopped when she noticed him to save me further humiliation. She quickly got off me and I soon followed her. It wasn't till I was on my feet that I noticed that she wasn't standin beside me no that would be too much to ask for she was actually fucking tailing my hero hearts in her eyes. I slapped my forehead once she rounded the corner shaking my head.


	5. drool

Sephiroth is so hot his long silver hair I want to run my fingers through those glowing cat eyes, that lith figure toned to perfection. Oh he was perfection in it's purest from now if only he wore red leather instead of black I have a fetish for that. I just can't resist a guy in red. Sure black is manly but red is too and it adds color to what you where. Leather is absolutely hot and sexy as well. I nearly crashed into his back when he stops I was so set on drooling over him.

"What are you think your doing?" He said glaring at me. "And who are you? your not a soldier a cadet or even an employee of Shinra."

I smiled and began to twirl my hair inbetween my fingers as I pouted. "Why admiring the view. My name is Aiya Cloud's sister. Do you know if there are any secretary positions open?"

"Well Genesis is in need of a secretary he's complaining about the amount of paperwork he has to do no adays. Why do you want a job here?"

"Why to be near my brother so I can keep an eye on him and someone else of course." _damn why isn't he reacting? _

"I'll direct you to the interview rooms where Genesis will interview you personally." I followed him for a bit. "Genesis office is right next to the training room where you can watch me and cloud train together. I nearly stop in my tracks at the sexy image of Sephiroth in the training room shirtless and sweaty breathing heavily after hours of training. I nearly missed what he said next with the lovely image almost too much. "The interview room isn't far from there. Have Genesis show you too his office if you get the job."

_whatever the only thing I care about is that I'll be close to hotty number one and hopefully hottie number 2 oh and my brother. __not that I don't care for him but a girls gotta persue her dream guy._ "So are we there yet?"

"Almost." I looked to see we were heading to a very elaborate door covered in red and garnish metal roses vining across the flame. "Genesis changed the door with his own money aparently to make it look more beautiful and promising." Sephiroth snorted. We walked through the doors to see a room of blood red walls and black leather sofas. A large looming ebony desk in the front of the room. Behind sat a stunning man he looked closer to my age then sephiroth and he was far more handsome. He has a sweet kind of darkness around him while sephiroth only had coldness. He had awburn hair red leather coat on over a first class uniform and the thing to pull the whole outfit together dangle earrings! Oh his empty jade green eyes glowed even from a distance he is definitely my type.

Ooh I think I'm gonna drool!


End file.
